Taking Down the Spider
by 24eskimooz
Summary: Ron is woken up by Rose at a late hour and has to help her out with something...title explains most of it. Set when Rose is maybe about four or five. Contains a decent amount of R/Hr as well.


**A/N: This is my first Ron/Rose fanfic! I came up with this idea cause something similar happened last night. Haha. I love the idea but I think I could've done better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. JK Rowling and her brilliant self do :)**

* * *

><p>Taking Down the Spider<p>

Ron shot up in bed, and instinctively grabbed his wand when he heard a scream. Worried, he immediately looked to his right where – to his great comfort – Hermione still lay sleeping, unfazed by the sudden disruption. It was a good thing too…she'd been up really late for work every night until now when she actually made it to bed before twelve and had passed right out as soon as she'd lied down. She certainly needed to remain asleep.

Ron pulled himself out of bed and glanced at the clock on the way out. It was 2:43 in the morning. What could be happening at this time of night he didn't know, but he needed to find out.

He swiftly walked the short distance to Rose's room. He hated to think about it, but it had to have been her who screamed. Hugo would have just cried if he needed either of them. He'd made that clear just last week, and poor Hermione ended up pulling an all-nighter.

Concern coursed through him as he reached Rose's door, but he calmly peeked through the already open entrance to see if he could figure out the problem. The light from her night light shone dimly through the room and barely reached her bed where she sat curled up into a little ball right in the corner. She looked really scared, but as soon as her eyes fell on Ron, she looked almost instantly relieved. "Daddy!"

He could hear the panic in her voice, which only deepened his concern. "Rosie, sweetie, what is it?" he asked tenderly, trying to sound as comforting and as at ease as possible. "What's wrong?" He walked over to sit beside her on the bed, keeping his eyes on her the whole way there.

Her eyes darted to the wall opposite them as she raised a small finger to point towards what it was that frightened her. "Daddy! Spider!"

Ron gulped as he turned his head towards where she was indicating. His eyes widened. Sure enough, there was a spider at least half an inch long perched on the wall. With the glowing night light directly underneath it, the image only looked that much bigger and that much worse.

He held his breath unconsciously, and resisted the urge to call for Hermione's help. All he could see (besides the haunting spider in front of him) was Hermione's peacefully sleeping figure. He would do _anything_ not to disturb her. He had to. Besides, waking her up now would mean her being irritated at him for not being "man enough" to just kill the thing. She would say "I realize you're afraid of spiders Ron, but _honestly_ you've got to find a way to deal with it at three in the morning _at least_." And then she would angrily march back to bed. No. This would not happen.

He was going to kill it himself. But then again that was a _really big_ spider.

Rose sniffed behind him, still scared. "Daddy? Make it go away." Her voice dripped with vulnerability, and he immediately felt guilty for being a coward, and also an immediate sympathy. He remembered being in this same situation when he was her age. Crying under his covers until his own father came to his rescue.

Ron smiled softly down at her. "Don't worry, Rosie. Daddy won't let it get you."

Taking a deep breath, Ron stood up, and took another look at his daughter's anxious and pleading face. He gave her the most comforting look he could muster. She was counting on him.

He walked over to her closet and picked up one of her shoes (cliché but effective) and inched closer to the wall, his eyes fixed on the too-large-for-his-taste spider in front of him.

Everything about this situation made him want to turn around, walk back to Rose, and call for Hermione. Sure she'd be a bit ticked off, but she'd be willing to help nonetheless. For what seemed like the thirtieth time, he shook that thought from his head. He was _going_ to do this himself. If Rose thought her own father was weak, she might think it was okay. Or she might not ever ask for his help again.

So he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and swatted the wall where he believed the spider to be. He looked at the spot where the spider had once stood, and to his relief, it was gone. _That wasn't so bad_, he thought, until he glanced down where his eyes met the now dead spider lying upside-down on the floor. He cringed slightly, but recovered himself enough to go grab a wad of toilet paper, scoop up the spider, and flush it down the toilet.

Trying to erase the experience from his memory, Ron walked back into Rose's room, and sat on the edge of the bed where she had already curled herself back underneath the covers. Now that she was safe, she was already starting to drift back to sleep. "Thank you."

Ron smiled. "You're welcome, Rosie. I'd get rid of a million spiders just for you."

Rose smiled back up at him. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, sweetie. I want you to go back to sleep now okay?"

She yawned. "Okay," she mumbled half asleep. Ron grinned down at her while he said good night, and leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the head before quietly exiting her room.

Ron reached his and Hermione's room, and climbed back into bed. Before lying down, he glanced over at Hermione again, and leaned over to leave a kiss on her head as well. He was pleased she would have a restful night; however, as he laid his head down on the pillow, she spoke.

"I'm proud of you."

Surprised, he turned to look at her. She was staring back hardly awake, the smallest of smiles planted on her face. She was clearly having a hard time keeping her eyes open, but regardless of how tired she was, they were glowing. She reached her hand over to his. "But remember, if you ever need me, I'd kill a _billion_ spiders for _you_."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Review if you feel compelled to :) Tell me what you thought!<strong>


End file.
